Friendly faces and New Beginnings
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: Inuyasha Meets one of his old friends face to face after 8 years of being apart now here they are meeting again. Here Inuyasha's goes on His Honey Moon with Kagome what will happen please read and find out.
1. Prolog

Friendly faces new beginnings.

This story about, Inuyasha going on his honeymoon, with his wife Kagome, to find out about the betrayal from her.

Where he's face to face with an old friend who was also his first love, at a time. well you read it, and find out if, you like it.

I'm not great at opening pages.


	2. Inuyasha nervous

Friendly faces new beginnings

Today the day.

Inuyasha, wake up My Son...! Spoke up His Mother Izyoie. Um Mother, what are you doing in my Room? Asks Inuyasha. Honey, it's your wedding Day, now come on get up, Kagome will be at the church by 1:00 pm, Replied Izyoie.

That right, I'm getting married today, Spoke up Inuyasha, jumping out of bed grabbing everything in site.

Here Inuyasha, here your Tux's, Say's Miroku, walking into His stay room at the hotel with His Mother, Miroku and Brandon His best two men in his life.

Um...! you look good Miroku, Spoke Inuyasha. Thanks, now let get you ready, Kagome is waiting for you at the church, and Sango will kill me, if I don't get you there, Replied Miroku smiling.

Miroku, was dress up in a nice black Tux's, with a red vest under the black jacket and his white shirt Mixing them together, the guys look great in there Tux's Inuyasha's Tux's, was all black and all white under the black jacket.

Ready to go Inuyasha? Asks Miroku, knocking on the door to his Bathroom. Yeah, I'm Ready, Replied Inuyasha, looking at himself in the mirror. Am, I even ready for this, Whispered Inuyasha.

Come On, Baby we have to be going, or we will be late...! Called out His Mother from the door. Okay, I'm coming, Spoke up Inuyasha, walking out of the bathroom.

How, do I look? Asks Inuyasha. You look, so much like a gentle men, just like your father was, when he got married, I couldn't be more proud, Inuyasha Spoke up Izyoie, Smiling with tears in her eyes.

Thanks Mom, but I do feel nervous, Replied Inuyasha. It alright, that normal Honey, Spoke up Izyoie. Of course, it is don't worry Inuyasha, your married a women who loves you, Replied Miroku smiling.

Come on, guys...! Yelled out Brandon, waiting by the door. Okay, were ready, Spoke up Inuyasha, smiling has everyone got into the limo.

So how will, the wedding go will Inuyasha, ever be ready to be in a serious relationship, keep reading and find out.

Chapter 3 will start soon.


	3. The wedding

Friendly faces new beginnings

Today the day.

Meanwhile with Kagome.

Kagome, was getting the rest of her hair finish, and then it was off to the church.

You ready, for this Kagome? Asks Sango her best friend. Yeah, I am, I think, Spoke Kagome smiling. You know, Inuyasha loves you, a lot right, Replied Iyame. Yes, I know, and this is, what I want, at least I'm so sure it is, Replied Kagome.

Don't worry, Kagome, this will be the best day of your life, Replied Sango smiling.

I know, but still there's something missing, in Inuyasha and My Relationship lately, Replied Kagome. What do, you mean? Asks Iyame. I don't know, it just are sex life, is off it not the same, has it use to be and more, I just wish he could be a little more passionate, about being with me like Koga, is with you Iyame, Replied Kagome.

In secret Iyame, knew about Kagome and Koga, sleeping together, but didn't say a word about it, She was trying to be a good friend, plus Koga and Kagome stop seeing each other, because Koga love Iyame more, at least that what he told her.

Don't worry Kagome, I heard from Miroku, that Inuyasha got something plan for your guys Honeymoon, plus a nice island for your Honeymoon in Hawaii, Replied Sango smiling. I know, I couldn't believe he was going to be taken me there of all places, Replied Kagome smiling.

Well it all, thanks to his job, that you can go out on, this great honeymoon of yours two, Replied Iyame. I know, but it a great thing, his Father own the Co. So that help a lot too, Replied Kagome. Yeah, but still he works his ass off, for you, so that you two can have a life together, to have kids together, to make a home together, Replied Iyame.

I know, Replied Kagome nervous. Oh come, on Iyame lighten up, She just nervous, Spoke up Sango smiling.

Has the girls, got dress in there Red Dresses, Kagome wanted her Bride maids in Red Dress dresses, so they were dress with sparkles and so cute strapless dresses, Kagome, was wearing a wedding grown, made so beautiful in patterns it cost more the a 1000 dollars, it was like the perfect dress for her and she couldn't wait to go to Hawaii, for 2 weeks.

It time to go, Spoke up Kagome's Mother waiting for her with her little brother too.

Wow Sis, you look beautiful, Replied Souta. Thanks Souta, Replied Kagome smiling.

they walk into the limo to go to the church.

Back with the boys, sitting in a church room now.

Well Boys, are you ready? asks the priest. Yes Sir, just waiting for the girls, now, Spoke up Miroku.

Very well, I hope you all remember your steps, done the church? Asks the priest. Yes sir, we do, Replied Brandon.

Has guest were sitting in there seats now.

It's about to start now, all we need are, the girls, Spoke Miroku walking back into the room. Man...! what is it, with women always being late, Spoke Inuyasha.

What wrong, Inuyasha? Asks Brandon.

I don't know, maybe I'm nervous, it just I feels like lately, Kagome not happy with Me, Replied Inuyasha. AH...! don't worry, Inuyasha She loves you, and you love her, you two have been together, scent High school, you two love each other more, then anyone else, Replied Miroku.

Your right, I guess, I can't wait to see Kagome's face, for the surprised I have plan for her, on are honeymoon, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Now, that the spirit, Say's Miroku smiling. yeah, let's get you married now, Spoke up Brandon.

Boys, it time...! Spoke the priest, just walking back in the room, smiling.

Alright, let do it, Spoke Inuyasha.

As the music started to play, The girls, were ready to go, so were the boys, here was a day to remember.

Has Iyame walk down first, then Sango, the maid of honor. then Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't really keep, this weird feeling down inside, he was sacred, but trying so hard to hold it together, but Kagome was beautiful, for today he had to say.

Well this is it, Kagome, Say's Inuyasha taken Kagome's hand. Yes, it is, Replied Kagome. After 5 years of dating, this is where we find are self's, Say's Inuyasha. Yes I know, shall we do this? Asks Kagome smiling. Of course, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a most glory's day, for you all, for these two wish to tie there hands together, in marriage, Say's the Priest. Has everyone was smiling happy, like Kagome and Inuyasha were too.

Now has they came to the rings part.

Now with this ring, I dewed,Spoke up Kagome. And with this Ring I promise to love, and protect you, Kagome, I love you, and with this Ring, I dewed, Replied Inuyasha, smiling has he place the right over her figure.

Yes, of course, can we get to the, I do now? Asks Kagome.

Ok, does anyone have a reason, why these two should not be together? Asks the Priest.

Not, a sound from anyone.

Dude Miroku, don't you think it a little weird, that Kagome didn't make a vow, to be true to Inuyasha? Asks Brandon whispering. She's just nervous, Replied Miroku Whispering though his ears.

Now, I may Perouse you husband, and Wife, you may now kiss, the bride, Spoke up the Priest smiling.

With that Kagome and Inuyasha, kiss to seal the deal that they were married.

Later at the Reception.

Has everyone was dancing and laughing at the party, Kagome smiled the hole time, everything was perfect beside her groom, She still felt weird, she thought this feeling would of gone away, along time ago.

Are you happy, Kagome? Asks Inuyasha smiling, has they dance around the floor to a song Kagome pick out.

Yes of course, what make you think, I'm not happy? Asks Kagome. I didn't say that you weren't, I just wanted to make sure, you had a wonderful wedding day, Replied Inuyasha, smiling. It was wonderful, Replied Kagome smiling has she kiss him again.

They ate Cake, they dance, then they left to catch there flight to Hawaii.

Wow, I can't wait to get to the Island, Spoke Kagome sitting on a plane now. I know, and it all for you baby, Replied Inuyasha. Thanks Inuyasha, for being a great guy, Replied Kagome smiling. Kiss...! Your welcome, I just hope you will always love me, Kagome, Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Love you forever, is a long time Inuyasha, Replied Kagome somewhat sacred again.

Has they got on the plane, they took off, Kagome and up falling asleep on the plane, from the dancing and Inuyasha was just reading for some ideas, to make her happy for there honeymoon.

That all for the wedding part of this chapter hope you enjoy this new piece thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Friendly faces new beginnings

Has the plane landed finally, they went to there rooms, and Inuyasha had a plan, for Kagome later on.

Wow look at this room, it perfect, I have to be in a dream...! Called out Kagome smiling and laughing, at the same time. Well the party starts soon, enough baby, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah, of course it does, we have to go shopping, and to the bench, I want to do so much right now...! Say's Kagome jumping up and down like a little girl.

well, that Ok with me, let go down stairs, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

They, walk down the bench talking, about what kind of house they would buy, when they get back home, and how many rooms it would have, and spares for there kids, in the house.

Honey isn't it, a little to big? Asks Kagome. No it's perfect, for us as a starting couple, and if we want to have kids someday, then were going to need the space, Replied Inuyasha, smiling.

As, A women walk by, Them she couldn't help smiling, so she figured, she would asks, if they wanted, anything.

Hello, how is your visits going? Asks a girl, with golden hair and blue eyes.

Hi, I'm Kagome Takahashi, and this is amazing place, Replied Kagome smiling. Great, I'm glade your having a great time, can I bring you anything from the bar? Asks the women.

Yeah, I would love a drink, I wish to have a Tropical punch drink, please? Asks Kagome. I will have, the same thing for now, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Wait a minute, Inuyasha Takahashi, is that you? Asks the women.

AH yeah, my name is Inuyasha, who are you? Asks Inuyasha smiling still. Inuyasha, it me Serena, from Camp like what 8 years ago, I believe right before, we went into high school, I was 12, years old Replied the women smiling.

Serena, that sounds like I've heard before, thought Inuyasha.

Um...! Ah...! sorry, I'm having a hard time remembering, I have met a lot of girls at camp before, Spoke Inuyasha being honest. Serena Tuskino, we play spin the bottle with Miroku, Brandon, Lina, Karen, Kikyo, and I believe Iyame and Koga, Replied Serena smiling.

You, and I had to Kiss, each other, then became best friends, up until I move, and my Father forbid me to never talk to you again, Spoke Serena smiling.

Oh Serena...! now I remember you, It's good, to see you again Serena, Replied Inuyasha, blushing a little bit. Yeah, it's me, so um...! what are you both doing here then, are you on a Anniversary, or Honeymoon? Asks Serena.

Actually were on are honeymoon, Serena we just got married yesterday, Replied Inuyasha.

I can't believe, He's married, Thought Serena.

Oh My god...! then you have to see the most romantic site, on the island, You'll love it, Replied Serena happy.

I would love to see that, Say's Kagome. And Why shouldn't you, and there's great shopping for women, and men plus, there's a rental for horses down on the bench too, Spoke Serena smiling.

I hate horses, but I would love to learn to go scuba driving, and wind surfing too, Replied Kagome. Ok well we have that too, come to the desk later, and I will give you a discount, Replied Serena, blinking her right eye at them both.

Really...! why would you do that for? Asks Kagome shock. Because Inuyasha, was a good friend to me, when I was younger, plus you can take this has a wedding gift from me, after all, I would love to make, your guys honeymoon the best, one you ever had, Replied Serena smiling.

Thanks, so much Serena, Replied Inuyasha smiling. No promble, were friends Inuyasha nothing more, it not like we dated like you and Kikyo did, it would make me happy, to do this for you both, Spoke Serena smiling.

Thanks, so much Serena, we are going to check out the stores now, Spoke up Kagome smiling. Of course, if you go to the store on the egad of the bench, tell them my name, they will give you the best discount ever, plus the cutest clothes for in the sun, Replied Serena smiling. thanks, let go Inuyasha...! Yelled Kagome happy to check out the clothes now.

Has they left, Serena walk off to help another couple, They were on there 10th year Anniversary, She was being friendly with everyone. Inuyasha couldn't help blushing, he remember the time they spent together, it was nice seeing an old friend once again.

Meanwhile inside the store.

Kagome pick out 7 cute sun dresses, for her too wear out, on the bench, then 4 swim suits, she was looking for the cutest things ever.

Honey, Kagome, slow down, You got enough clothes, the once you got are good enough, let's go have something, To eat now, Okay? Asks Inuyasha.

But, Baby, I have to see some more, I not even hungry, There's so much, I haven't seen yet, Say's Kagome.

You know what, That's okay, I have a few things to checkout, for myself, I'll come get, you as soon as I'm done, Replied Inuyasha. You sure? Asks Kagome. yep, it a surprised, for us later tonight, so you go have fun now, and I will come back in a few hours, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Okay, I'm going to check out, what the island as to offer, Spoke Kagome running off.

So they, both went there own ways. What will happen next, keep reading.

to be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Friendly faces new beginnings

As Inuyasha, thought about Something romantic to try, but got nothing, Then He stop walking when he heard, Serena's voice, So he stopped to listen with what she was doing.

Serena, was working at a desk, were she was talking to a cute girl, and guy about romantic stuff, for there honeymoon has well.

Okay, I would say go with this, it would be most romantic for a couple to spend time together, Say's Serena handing them something. And later on you, will find some fun stuff, in your room later, for when you two want some fun with each other, As private moment for you both, and we can send up some candles and much more, you name it, Replied Serena.

Thanks, so much, we'll be checking in with you, later, spoke the women.

Let's go baby, Say's the man, pulling his new wife away from Serena's desk with her waving goodbye and smiling.

You do, a good job, Spoke up Inuyasha. Um...! Oh...! Inuyasha, it's you, Replied Serena smiling still. Your, still doing it, Say's Inuyasha. Doing, what? Asks Serena smiling.

Smiling all the time, it no wonder, I called you smiley, back in the day, I miss, that Smile, Spoke Inuyasha.

I can't help it, I feel happy with helping people, with there romance, Replied Serena. It's not a bad thing, Serena it fine, actually I want to make up a plan for Kagome, so can you come up stairs with me, and show me, the best moves to put on a women, like the dinner, the hole night? Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Let me get this straight, You want Me, To teach you, how to romance your Wife? Asks Serena. Well the Sex, part is easy, it's the rest of it, that's hard, like the dinner, the other fun stuff, to do as a couple, Replied Inuyasha.

Okay, sure I guess, that fine, I'll help you, Say's Serena grabbing a check bored from her Desk.

Tony, your wanted by the wind surfing, teaching class...! Called out Serena, barking orders. And Josephine, your needed at the desk, I'm working with a client, Spoke up Serena. Sure thing, Serena Spoke up Joe.

It what they called her, by short nickname.

Okay, up stairs we go then, Replied Serena doing her job. Inuyasha, was having a hard time, keeping his eyes off her, she grown so much sent they last met at camp and at his house, she was so beautiful.

Her hair was, tie up in a half pony tail, half up and half down, she was wearing very light make up, Her scent was still so pretty. Apple blossoms, and Honey something new, but still very nice.

So, Inuyasha, How would you, like to make this night work for you, and Kagome? Asks Serena. Ummm...! well I need a dinner, that would help things out, like set in the mood, Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Um...! Okay, I think, I can suggest the roost, it nice but, so is a salad to go on the side or there like all this on a menu here, if you look at this right here, we can do any of this right here, for you, Say's Serena, pointing at the picture of the menu, or the writing in what they have for sides, and more Spoke Serena.

Your, So different then, the last time I saw you, Spoke Inuyasha. Well, I hope that a good thing, Replied Serena stilling working on things. So witch way, to your room? Asks Serena smiling.

This way, Say's Inuyasha. Has Inuyasha, open the door. Ah...! you got the best room, in the hotel, Replied Serena smiling. Alright, so first we need to set the mood, you wish to have, A dinner set up, for you and Kagome, right? Asks Serena. Yes, Say's Inuyasha, watching her closely.

Okay, I say what do you, like best? Asks Serena. Well how about the Lobster, and a few other sides you pick what girls like, Okay, Replied Inuyasha. Alright, is Kagome allergic, to anything? Asks Serena. No She, is not, Replied Inuyasha.

I don't even have to asks, you that question, Spoke Serena. Okay, OK here, how about a Caesar salad and mash potato's, always work, Replied Serena pointing to other things on the list.

Um...! Ok, I would like some fresh fruit, has well and one of your best bottle of Champagne, has well, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Great, I can get that all ready with in the hour, Spoke Serena smiling.

Okay, how about Rose petals, and such romance, would most likely put your wife in the mood, and some of this stuff helps too, Spoke Serena picking up a bag near a the bed.

Um...! what that? Asks Inuyasha. It make Sex more fun, there's condoms, there's all the sex guides, and more for the soul purpose of having a baby, or such to enjoying the Honeymoon, and being surprised by the baby later on, Replied Serena.

Wow, um...! thanks, for showing this to me, Replied Inuyasha blushing hard now too. OK, well let get this all plan out, Spoke Serena smiling again.

So after an hour of working this out, the food should come upstairs, with in 20 minutes, to 30 at the max, the roses were put over the bed for romance and candles and wine, would mostly make the mood perfect for Kagome, and Inuyasha.

Well that it, Inuyasha everything, is already for you, Spoke up Serena smiling. Inuyasha, couldn't help being happy, for all the hard work she did, for his night of romance and fun.

Well, good luck Inuyasha, Say's Serena getting ready to leave the room.

Thanks, I couldn't of done this without you, Says Inuyasha. Your welcome, Replied Serena.

Now, I have to find Kagome, and get her back before the food get cold, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Hold on, Spoke Serena. Has She pick up her Walkie talkie and asks for Kagome.

Joe has Kagome Takahashi, check into any fun activities? Asks Serena. Ummm. Just, a minute, Says Joe.

Well anything, yet? Asks Serena. Yes, she check into trying out, the wind surfing thing, about in hour ago Serena, Replied Joe. Thanks, Joe, I'll tell her husband, Replied Serena.

Okay, Inuyasha, Kagome on the right side of the island, She on the port near there, Say's Serena. There's a boat, called the Sun Raiser, on the side of it, the man name Tony is the trainer, in Scuba driving and wind surfing, has well, Replied Serena.

Thanks, for all the help, Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Sure thing, well here the number for the front desk, if you need anything more, Spoke Serena handing him her card. Thanks, Say's Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha went looking for Kagome.

That all for this chapter for right now thanks for reading hope you like the beginning of this story.

Bye, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Friendly faces new beginnings

So Inuyasha, went looking for Kagome.

Inuyasha had made it, to the spot Kagome, was most likely in.

He check in, with a man near the sea, and asks if He seen his wife Kagome, the man said no.

then he asks, when the wind surfing training was finish, So the man said it was over an hour ago, and the man called Tony, was over on his boat normally for his brake, about this time of day.

So Inuyasha went to go check where Kagome left to, this time so he figure he could asks the Instructor, if He seen Kagome around.

The sun Raiser, That's the boat Serena said was called.

Hello, is anyone here? Asks Inuyasha. knocking on the door to his boat.

He could, hear Moaning a lot. He was going to leave the man alone, it sounded like he was a little busy, so he figure he should give them, there privacy, but then He thought, he could smell Kagome's scent, here on this boat it made him feel weird.

He jump up to a spot, to the boat, that looks into the boats room, to look over into the room. And there was Kagome, being fuck by another man. Inuyasha's eye's widen like crazy.

Kagome...! What the hell...! is going on..! Yelled Inuyasha ferrous. Oh my god, Inuyasha what are you doing, back here so soon? Asks Kagome.

Never mind that, what the hell...! is going though that head of yours, were freaking married Kagome, and you cheat yet again, What is going on here, Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha. I don't know, I'm a little confused, right now Inuyasha...! Yelled back Kagome.

What the hell...! is wrong with you, First you turn into a slut, with Koga and now this on are honeymoon, really Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha. How did you know, about Koga, and Me? Asks Kagome. Please, even Iyame, knows about it, we all did, but when you two stop seeing each other, we thought we should drop it, and try to make the best of it, because we love you two. Iyame loves Koga, and I love you Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm just confused right now, plus something different with us lately,

I'm going to be staying right, here with Tony, for a while I can't look at you, Say's Kagome, feeling guilty but she couldn't help it there not passion. in there life's together anymore.

Fine, stay out of my room, you Whore...! Yelled Inuyasha walking back now. He was angry, so piss off.

As he storm, back into his room he was close to tears.

Knock..! Knock.

Has Inuyasha jump up, thought it was Kagome, He would make her beg for his forgiveness, and he would make her pay dearly, he was angry, he had already called his lawyer, to get the Divorce paper's already, he would not live with a wife, who couldn't even sleep with her own dam husband, the fact she done this to him in the past was bad eoff.

Knock..! Hello, Spoke up Inuyasha, at the door. Room Servest.

He open her door, seeing his food being rolled on in the room. thanks, but you can take this all back, Replied Inuyasha. What, but we work so hard on this for you, did we make a mistake, that you don't like? Asks the Guy.

No, my wife just cheated on me, so I won't be having dinner with her now, so please take it back, I'm going back to the bar now, Spoke Inuyasha angry.

That sucks, Spoke the guy but took everything back and said what happen to the kitchen staff.

So now what will, Inuyasha do, Kagome cheated on him, and now he's in a hole new place without a friend for mile's, Besides Serena, what will she do to try to help him out. keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Friendly faces new beginnings

Inuyasha was drinking so badly, he was almost drunk.

Serena, was walking off for the night, it had been a long day, all she wanted was to Soak in a hot tub, to feel the pain from her feet go away. Hey Baby, how about you, Me, in my room tonight? Asks Serena's Ex Boyfriend, who work at the hotel too.

No thanks, Replied Serena walking away. Why, won't you work with me, anymore, you won't even look at me? Asks Darien. Because, you cheated with more husband's wife's, then I can court, you are nothing but a male whore, and I never want to be with you again...! yelled Serena walking away to her room.

ON the way, she thought She saw Inuyasha, at the bar down stairs.

Why's Inuyasha down here for, thought Serena wondering why, he wasn't with Kagome, right now, so she walk up be hide.

At the bar with Inuyasha.

Can, I have another one, please? Asks Inuyasha. Sure thing, man, Replied the Bartender.

Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena, putting her hand on his shoulder.

If you think, I want you back, you can for get it...! Yelled Inuyasha, turning around really fast grabbing hold of Serena. witch in return Serena, block his hands from grabbing her.

Inuyasha was thinking, it was Kagome, but then realized, it was Serena worried about him.

Serena, I'm so sorry, Serena, still held him strongly down, on his back on the floor,

Oh Sorry, I didn't know it was you, for a moment I thought you were Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha Standing up now, Serena let him get up. Inuyasha, turn around looking at his glass again.

Inuyasha, what's wrong, what happen with you plan, with Kagome? Asks Serena.

No, She never even saw it, Replied Inuyasha. Why not, we work so hard on it too, Replied Serena sad. Yeah, I know, sorry to have wasted your time, Serena, Spoke Inuyasha. It not a problem, Inuyasha, but what happen, it okay, you can tell me, Replied Serena.

She cheated on me, with that Instructor Tony, Replied Inuyasha drink his glass down.

Oh...! Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, Replied Serena sadden for him. I should, of known, I will make sure he is fire, this is unacceptable, Replied Serena.

It doesn't matter, it not like she wouldn't of done it again, when we got back home, Replied Inuyasha. I know, how bad that feels, my last boyfriend wouldn't stop sleeping with Women, who came too the island, just like girls like Kagome, did to you, He did that to me all the time, so we broke up, Replied Serena sadden for Inuyasha.

That asshole, how dear, he hurt you...! yelled Inuyasha. It fine, he wasn't someone, I wanted to share my life, with anyways, but hey he's the reason, I learn to take self defense classes, just like the move, I just threw you into, Say's Serena smiling. That was very surprising, too I never thought you were that strong, Replied Inuyasha. I have to be, after all look at, our uniforms, sink shows a lot, Some men, have tried to rape a few girls here, Spoke Serena.

Sick, basterd, Have they ever tried to touch you? Asks Inuyasha. Only once, but I kick his ass, Replied Serena smiling. What, who dears, to try touch you like that...! Growled Out Inuyasha. There in jail, for sexual assault, on a friend of mine, But don't you have, to worry about, Replied Serena, smiling at him hoping to bring up his spirit a little.

Your smile, always made me feel, so warm inside, Spoke Inuyasha looking her over.

AH...! well...! um...! I should, leave you a lone now, Spoke Serena. please, don't leave? Asks Inuyasha grabbing her hand, really fast.

I don't want to be alone, not like this...! cried out Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Spoke Serena, has Inuyasha's head came, right into her belly, warping his arms around her.

he's hugging me, just like back at camp when those kids bullied him, Thought Serena holding his head, sent the rest was sitting down.

That when she, felt her shirt really wet, He, was crying really hard.

Inuyasha, Replied Serena, has She held him lightly by the head. It's going to be Okay, Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

No it not, this isn't fair, why me, after everything she put me though, I thought she was finally happy with me, I gave her the best wedding ever, I bring her to Hawaii, the very place, she wanted to go so badly, and this is what I get in return, her fucking some one else...! Yelled out Inuyasha crying.

Inuyasha, let go back to your room, your drunk and crush, please let go up stairs, Spoke Serena, showing how much she cared for him right now.

Inuyasha, look up at Serena, looking down at him with those kind eyes, like always showing, how much she care for him.

Inuyasha, just stood up, kissing her on the mouth.

Ummm...! Inuyasha, what are you doing? Asks Serena, pulling away fast. I'm sorry, it's just, I'm lonely right now, I just need someone to be here with me, to share this night with, Spoke up Inuyasha still crying.

Serena, knew he was drunk, so she thought, but he wasn't, he truly wasn't even close to being drunk, but it was enough to make him, be very honest with his feeling wide open, in his heart.

Inuyasha, come on let get you to bed, your tired your hurt, and your drunk, come on now, Replied Serena. I'll only go to bed, if you come with me Serena, by the way you have a beautiful body, it would make me happy, to put my hands all over this beautiful body standing before me, Spoke up Inuyasha started to touch Serena's breast.

Inuyasha stop it, 1st of all, I'm not that kind of girl, and 2nd of all this can't happen, it just can't...! Yelled Serena.

Serena, please I need you now, more then ever, to see that smile, to feel one night of happiness, Replied Inuyasha. Serena took s deep breath again.

Okay, let's go up stairs, please, Replied Serena. Inuyasha follow her to the elevator, then she follow him to his room.

Now Sit down, we need to talk things out...! Yelled Serena. closing the windows.

Look Serena, I just can't be alone right now, please stay with me just for tonight, I will be leaving tomorrow, Replied Inuyasha. Seriously, your going to throw away your hole, honeymoon away, all that money, why now used it on yourself, Say's Serena.

Um...! I never thought of that, but I came to spend it with a women, not by myself and Kagome, is not my wife has of a few hours ago, I called my Lawyer to get a Divorce, Spoke Inuyasha.

Really? Asks Serena. Yes, Smiley, Replied Inuyasha smiling at her. Serena, felt blush coming up to her cheeks.

Inuyasha come on, were only friends and we live in different places, now we just can't do this, I'm sorry but I'm not like other girls sleeping around, Spoke Serena. Plus I want a real Relationship, not a long dissidents Relationship, I just can't sex leads to much feelings for me, and I just can't do it, I'm sorry, Say's Serena.

All I'm asking, is for you to hang with me, I just can't help but feel pain in my chest, but with you here it helps me not have to be alone, the pain seems to be going away, Replied Inuyasha crying.

Serena, finally gave up.

Alright, I will stay for the night, Replied Serena Has She moved closer to Inuyasha, has she place a kiss over his lips. Inuyasha kiss back. It didn't feel like this earlier with Kagome, at there wedding it, like he love her so much and it hurts so much seeing her brake him, like she did, but Serena was still standing beside him has a friend like always.

She did, the same thing at camp, all those years ago, when those kids made fun of him, for having a human mother, and most of all a Half Demon too.

Flashback.

Inuyasha, your such a loser, who want to play with you, Yelled out Bloom, laughing with Kikyo too, this all happen before Inuyasha became a somebody, before Kikyo dated him.

Shut up...! Cried out a younger teenage Inuyasha at the age of 12.

That half Breed, couldn't even get a date, for the end of the camps dance, before we all head home, Spoke up Koga. Let see, if he could even win a badge, Say's Kikyo, laughing with Konna and Kougra.

I can, too...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Laughing...!Laughing...!Has everyone kept laughing, harder and harder. Inuyasha, went down to the ground in tears, from there cruel words.

Enough, Already...! Yelled a female voice.

Ah has Inuyasha, look up at Serena. Just because they call you something, That doesn't mean that what you are, they don't know you, there just grudging you by your race, that it...! Yelled Serena angry.

Now get up off the ground Inuyasha, show them all what, you are made of...! Yelled Serena angry. Inuyasha wipe the tears, from his eyes, and stood up has Serena, pulled him up by his feet.

After that Inuyasha, grew up into a man not a child.

Hold your ground, take them all by surprised, Spoke Serena. Thanks, Say's Inuyasha. Throughout all that fun time even playing spin the bottle and Kissing making out, before they left camp.

It was then, that Inuyasha realize he was in love, with Serena even back then.

She was his first love, and she was still his love now, thought Inuyasha end of flashback.

Inuyasha started kissing harder. Inuyasha laid Serena, in his bed over all there hard work, with the rose petals.

Inuyasha had Sex with Serena. He touch her like a gentlemen, he was soft at the beginning. at the end it was a strong powerful night of love. They both kept going all night, they both had more passion, then anything they ever felt with some one else, it went like that all night.

Serena fell asleep, in Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha too. He woke the next morning smiling, at her too. then fell back to sleep.

End of Chapter for now thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Friendly faces new beginnings

The next morning Serena, woke up the sun, was burning brightly in her eyes, She try to roll over a little bit, but then, She seen she was in Inuyasha's arms. She move his arms, carefully without waking him.

She rolled out of bed, to get dress and went to her room, to get ready, she didn't know what to do now. Inuyasha, was so harmer in some ways, that she didn't know what to do, about it either.

She grab all, of her things, and walk out the door.

As the door shut, Inuyasha's ears move a little bit, then as Inuyasha woke, he notice Serena was gone again. She left without saying good morning or goodbye just like back at camp, spoke Inuyasha. has he got dress.

He went into the shower, and was thinking about last night fight with Kagome, then Sleeping with Serena on His Honeymoon, then he knew what he wanted to do in stand of wasting money, by just going home he will take on the island with Serena, and Make the best of this trip with her.

Has Serena walk down into the lobby, She just didn't want to have her heart stomp on again, but then again maybe if Inuyasha and Her, were to Spend some time together, maybe they could be together, after all she was moving back to Tokyo in a few mouth, right after summer she was moving back home again, to work in this really big restraint, a man once came up to the island and she grave him the best tip, on a meal and everything, and he was so please with her, that he offer her a job any time, of the year, he love to have her has his cook head chef.

And She agree on going, so in September she would be living Hawaii and going back home.

So maybe Inuyasha, and Her should talk about hanging out, on the island and see how it feels to be together, then maybe she will keep dating him she thought.

Has another women finally look up from her work, and seen Serena up and ready to go again, like always, but something did seem a little off about her.

Morning, Serena, Spoke up Leta another girl who work in the mornings at the island.

Hey, Replied Serena so unsure of herself now. She knew she shared, this bound with Inuyasha, but how can she be with him.

Hey, are you alright? Asks Leta. Yeah, I just had a really, interesting night with someone, replied Serena blushing lightly. OMG, you got laid last night, by who what was his name? Asks Leta.

Serena...! Called out Inuyasha.

Huh...! Has Leta, look at Inuyasha Takahashi, one of there best costumers, ever scent even his father, was a great man so almost everyone, like making them happy plus, really good money, here has well.

Hey, can we talk please? Asks Inuyasha. Just a minute, Inuyasha, wait in the lobby, replied Serena smiling. Fine, I will see you, in the breakfast room, Replied Inuyasha. Great, I will find, you there, Say's Serena smiling.

Has He walk away, he couldn't help bushing, the feeling aside with what happen last night, he wanted her, so badly again.

I had Sex, with him, Replied Serena to Leta.

You, and Mr. Takahashi's did? Asks Leta. Yep, all night long, Replied Serena. But isn't he, on his honeymoon? Asks Leta. His wife Cheated, on him last night, replied Serena. what a slut, replied Leta smiling. Yeah, do you remember, that story I once told you, about the one when I went to camp, and there was that Half Demon boy, that I had a big crush on, Spoke up Serena blushing.

Yes, I do, replied Leta still surprised Serena, had sex with one of the most wealthy man in Tokyo.

well Inuyasha Takahashi's, was that boy, replied Serena. Oh my lord, replied Leta smiling. I know, and now, He here after all these years, I thought I would never seen him again, but here he was drinking, his pain away when His wife dump him, replied Serena almost crying.

Sorry Serena, but maybe he could like you again, spend some time with him, it your day off today, go have fun with him, go on I can handle this, replied Leta smiling.

So what, will happen between Inuyasha and Serena, now will they work out can they make it though this or will this only be a summer loving stay toon and you will find out thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Friendly faces new beginnings

Hey Inuyasha, sorry I was taken so long, talking to a good friend of my, Spoke up Serena. It's okay, sit down eat some breakfast with Me, Replied Inuyasha blushing. Yeah, look Inuyasha, I just want to talk to you about last night, Say's Serena nervous but trying to sound this out.

You don't have to explain, anything Serena, I enjoyed it all night long, replied Inuyasha smiling. Yeah, it was fun, I haven't had sex in almost 4 years, Replied Serena smiling. Seriously? Asks Inuyasha.

I'm, not a slut, Inuyasha replied Serena blushing. I know, your not your a good girl, after all, Replied Inuyasha.

So um...! what are you going to do, now are you leaving for Home, now? Asks Serena. No, I'm not going to go, well unless...! Spoke Inuyasha. Unless, what? Asks Serena. Unless you, would spend some time with me, here hang out with me, or something, Replied Inuyasha blushing.

You mean, like having fun stuff, like that? Asks Serena.

No I mean, I want to fuck you for 2 weeks straight, of course I want to have fun with you, like swimming, horses back riding, or fancy dinner dates, stuff like that Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Oh Inuyasha, I love to hang out for the next few days, but I have to work still too, Replied Serena. Um...! I think I could make a call, for you to have some time off Say's Inuyasha.

You really, want to be near me, that much? Asks Serena blushing and Smiling. Yeah, I do, Replied Inuyasha kissing her month.

So please, go get yourself some food, before the close the breakfast tables down, Spoke up Inuyasha. Okay, be right back, replied Serena picking up some food to eat.

Good Morning, Inuyasha, Spoke up Kagome trying to be nice again.

What do you want, I thought I told you, I don't want to see you, Replied Inuyasha. Look, what I did last night, was unforgiveable, I mean I'm still your wife, and I still love you, So please can we, please enjoy the rest of our honeymoon, together? Asks Kagome.

No, you can't and I already called my lawyer, we are getting a Devoice, Replied Inuyasha putting the news paper down. Well, I'm not going to let you go, I will not sign it...! Yelled Kagome. I will take you to court Kagome, I want out of this marriage, and as fast as possible...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Fine, I want 50,000 dollars then, if you want me to sign that paperwork, and want out of this marriage, then give me 50,000 dollars...! Yelled Kagome. That all you care about, isn't it...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Slap...! I can do, what ever I want to, and if you want out then, I better get something out of this marriage...! Yelled Kagome.

Back off Kagome...! Yelled Serena grabbing hold of Kagome's hand, then went coming between the two of them.

Back off this is between, Inuyasha and Me...! Yelled Kagome. You should be ashamed, cheating on your honeymoon, and On Inuyasha, one of the nicest Men, I have ever known, you are, a really sick person...! Yelled Serena. you have no idea, who Inuyasha is or like, cause he is a real jerk, at times and he a cheater...! Yelled Kagome.

I never cheated on you, for the last time...! Yelled Inuyasha. Did so, at Jasmine's place...! Yelled Kagome. No, I never slept with her, I was helping her move out she, was leaving Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Um...! you were only helping, her out Asks Serena. Yes, She work for me for 3 years, she does a great job, and I offer to help out, that it we never had sex, she was getting married for god sakes, Replied Inuyasha.

I believe you, Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Good, I'm glade someone does, replied Inuyasha smiling.

Look Kagome, it over between us, this isn't the first time, you cheated you done to me in high school, and with your collage partner too, I know all about, all the time you cheated on me, yet I have tried to forgive you, but I can't do it any more, were finish done...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Find 50,000, dollars and I will leave you be...! Yelled Kagome. don't push it, you better have a dam good lawyer, if you want out of this marriage with 50,000, dollars...! Yelled Inuyasha. Fine, I'm leaving...! Yelled Kagome. Good see, if I care...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Wow, what a bitch, Spoke up Serena. Never mind her Say's Inuyasha.

They ate some more food and talk some more.

That it for this chapter thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Friendly faces new beginnings

Hey Serena, let go outside for the day? Asks Inuyasha. Um...! Inuyasha, there is something I would like to talk to you about, replied Serena smiling. What, is it? Asks Inuyasha.

Has they walk down the bench.

Um Inuyasha, I was thinking last night, about well...! while we were having sex, I thought maybe you, would like to well go out on a date, with me? Asks Serena smiling. I thought, that what were doing right now, Replied Inuyasha.

Well, what I mean is, would you let me be your girlfriend, I guess what I'm saying is, I would really love it if you be my Boyfriend, like you wanted to be years ago, Spoke up Serena blushing.

Serena, I like you a lot, and I would love to be your Man, but You live here and I live in Tokyo, how could we make it work? Asks Inuyasha. No, it can work out, maybe, replied Serena.

Look, I love hanging out with you, and you are one hell of a great sex partner, but if we were to be more, we would have to live together, be in the same state as well, Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Well that what ,I was going to tell you, Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Tell me, what? Asks Inuyasha.

I'm, moving back to Tokyo, replied Serena.

When? Asks Inuyasha smiling brightly.

In September, at the end of summer, I got a job offer there, to be a head chef. for a very expensive restaurant kitchen, something I always wanted to do, so I'm moving back home, near My Family, even though I still hate my father, Replied Serena smiling.

So, it could work out, between us, if your moving back that is, Spoke up Inuyasha. Yes, that why I thought maybe, if we got together like you said, for the next 2 weeks, and if we like each other, then maybe we could date has Boyfriend and girlfriend, Replied Serena blushing.

I would like that, Serena, Replied Inuyasha. Great, spoke up Serena smiling.

So how does, horseback riding sound? Asks Inuyasha smiling. I love to go, Replied Serena smiling. Inuyasha and Serena, spent the hole time walking down the beach with horses in the surf, while the sun was just beginning to set.

Wow this is so, beautiful, Spoke Serena smiling. Yeah it is, thank you, Serena Replied Inuyasha.

For what, Inuyasha? Asks Serena smiling. for last night even though, I know I push it a little far, I still like it a lot, and most of all spending the time here with Me, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Your welcome, Inuyasha, I still have strong feelings for you, and I guess sleeping with you last night confirm, that I too was still in love with you, like all those years ago at camp, when we played spin the bottle, and when you and I kiss, and also when we had that moment in the old wheel wagon, Replied Serena blushing.

I remember, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Sorry, I left without saying goodbye to you all those years ago, Replied Serena. It OK, I would have love it, if you were my girlfriend back then, in stand of those two twin brats, Replied Inuyasha.

I love you too, Inuyasha, Spoke Serena. Wait, you actually love me? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I have always wanted to date you too, but when I move away farther away from you, I was so sure that you and I would never work, so I guess I left with my parents, but I have never forgotten you ever, I thought about you all the time replied Serena blushing.

Yeah, I know, I have thought of you all the time too, I just didn't know what you look like anymore, but I still love you, just like what happen in are green house that one time as well before you move away, Replied Inuyasha.

Has Serena blush hard. Yeah, I remember we had sex in your green house, and your family was given that fancy goodbye party for Me, and My family, replied Serena blushing.

Yeah I know we were like almost 14 teen, when it happen, but I just couldn't help wanting you back then, Spoke Inuyasha. Me too, I remember that night, Replied Serena blushing.

They both were thinking back on that day.

Flashback.

Inuyasha, hurry up, the party going to start soon, Spoke up His Mother. Why are we having this party for again, Mother? Asks Inuyasha. It's a goodbye party, for your best friend Serena, and Her Family, replied His Mother.

Oh yeah, she leaving this weekend, I wish I could do something big for her, so she will remember Me, Spoke up Inuyasha. Well you, did buy her that really nice friendship ring, aren't you going to give it to her? Asks Izyoie.

Well yes, I am but, how should I give it to her? Asks Inuyasha blushing. I think you will know, when the right time is, Replied Izyoie smiling at her son for his first love and best friend.

Has the party began, Inuyasha was dress in a nice black tux's, nicely bush hair black shoes.

Everyone was dress up fancy.

Inuyasha, sorry to keep you waiting, Spoke up Serena smiling. Inuyasha, blush at how beautiful, She look, There she was in a Red dress, his favorite color She look so beautiful.

Hi, Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha. You, look Amazing, Inuyasha, Say's Serena smiling. So, do you, you look beautiful, Replied Inuyasha. Thanks, Inuyasha, Say's Serena smiling.

Has everyone ate some food, then were dancing.

Um Serena, would you, like to dance with me? Asks Inuyasha. Sure, I love to, Replied Serena blushing.

Look at him, growing up, Spoke Izyoie whispering to her husband. I know, the years have gone by fast, but it's sad to see him losing his love, Replied Inuyasha's Father. It's just young love, it's his first love, Spoke Izyoie smiling.

I wish, you didn't have to leave, I will miss you a lot, Spoke up Inuyasha has they dance around. I know, it isn't fair, will miss you a lot, too, Inuyasha replied Serena smiling.

They dance, so close to each other.

Serena, come with me, I would like to show you, something a lone, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. What is it? Asks Serena. Come outside, into the green house, and I will show you, Replied Inuyasha taken her hand.

OK, then let go, Say's Serena holding his hand following him outside.

Um...! where, are they going? Asks Kara Serena's Mother. Oh...! leave them be, they could used some time alone, to say goodbye to each other, replied Izyoie. your right, has they all went back to talking.

Inside the green house.

This place, is still so nice, Spoke up Serena watching everything around her. Yeah, it was always the one place, I could think growing up, Replied Inuyasha. So, ah what did you, want to give me, or show me? Asks Serena smiling.

Um Serena, I ah, well...! Here, this is for you, I want you to have this, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Um...! Has she open the box, it was in. Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful, replied Serena happy.

It was diamond ring, it was beautiful, it had two Sapphire on each side, and in the middle was just a diamond shape, with a gold band.

It beautiful, Inuyasha, truly it is, but why are you given me a ring for? Asks Serena blushing. well, when I first bought it, I wanted to asks you to be my girlfriend, replied Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I would love to be your girlfriend, truly I would, but I'm moving so far away from you, it may not work out, Replied Serena almost crying. I know, but I want you to have it, has a sign for my friendship, it's a friendship ring, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Kiss...! Um...! Inuyasha, was surprised. Sorry, it just I, couldn't help it, I wanted to kiss you, so bad, but I didn't want to cross the line,. Umm...Has Inuyasha, cut her off.

It Ok, I like it, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I wish there was something, I could do for you, Replied Serena. You have, Serena, you became my friend, and that is the best gift, you could have given to me, Say's Inuyasha blushing and Smiling.

Inuyasha, I want to asks you something, if it ok, Spoke up Serena blushing. What. is it? Asks Inuyasha. Well, I know were a little young, but hey I'm a few weeks away from being 14, and I know it seem soon, but I feel a fade, I may never see you again, Spoke Serena.

Don't say that, I'm sure we could see, each other again, someday, Replied Inuyasha. Maybe, we will, but I just can't help wanting this now, more then anyone, I want it to be with you, Spoke Serena.

What do you mean, you want it with Me, like what do you mean? Asks Inuyasha. Has Serena went into his ears, and whispered in case someone, was listening.

Inuyasha, blush really red.

Would you, like to be my first Inuyasha, I know, I would like to be your first, Spoke up Serena blushing. Are you sure you, want to give it away now? Asks Inuyasha. I want it to be with you, my best friend, and well almost boyfriend, Replied Serena smiling.

OK, then I have to say Yes, cause in away, I would like that very much too, I would love to be your first, Replied Inuyasha.

Truly? Asks Serena. truly, so should we go up into my bedroom? Asks Inuyasha. No too many people to catch us, how about in the back be hide the green house, not to many people ever go back there, so what do you think, it are favorite place hang out, remember, Spoke up Serena blushing.

Yeah, good idea, Replied Inuyasha, taken her hand and pulling her into the back.

It was nice spot, where they laid down on the grass, there was a few rose buses to hide them from site, after all they were on the ground.

Making out...! Um...! Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah, what is it? Asks Serena.

Has Inuyasha, was laying beside her, he was almost on top of her, Serena, just look up at him.

Are you sure, your ready? Asks Inuyasha smiling. Yes, I am ready, Replied Serena. OK, are you sure? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, Replied Serena. So, how do you want, to do it then? Asks Inuyasha. You, on top, the normal way, I guess, Replied Serena blushing.

OK, then shall we, start then? Asks Inuyasha smiling. She, just kiss him, to shut him up.

So has Inuyasha, was kissing her, She started pulling his jacket off, then trying to unbutton his shirt. Inuyasha pull at Her dress too, they were rubbing each other, all over the place. the fact that this was both of there, first time having Sex.

Um...! Ah...!Moaning...!

Serena, are you ready? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I am, go for it, Inuyasha, replied Serena has that left her mouth, She kiss him again. then Inuyasha pull back to pull her underwear off.

Oh this is, really happening, and I couldn't fell any happier, Spoke up Serena. I know, Replied Inuyasha kissing her neck.

She, pulled at his pants. Ok, let do this, Spoke up Inuyasha ready to go now.

they both, were naked looking at each others body, loving the feel of the others body. Kissing...! Ahhh...! Has Serena, felt Inuyasha pushing her open, with his Dick. wait, Inuyasha Spoke up Serena.

Are, you OK, did I hurt you? Asks Inuyasha. Yes of course, I'm fine, go ahead keep going, but please put this on, Spoke up Serena. Has Inuyasha, seen Serena holding a condom for him, OK has long, has I don't hurt you, Replied Inuyasha.

it Ok, it going to hurt, but I know it will be ok, I want it to be with you, not some jerk later on trying to get into my pants, Replied Serena. I love you too, Serena Replied Inuyasha blushing. I love you, Spoke Serena kissing him back.

Ahhhhhh...! Ok almost there, Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah...! whispered out Serena...! voice breathing hard, while they were trying to do this, to each other.

Ahhh..! Scream out Serena for a minute, Inuyasha cover her mouth.

It's Okay, I'm in, the hard part is over, replied Inuyasha smiling. Ahhh...! Just take it easy, from here ok? Asks Serena. of course, replied Inuyasha.

Ahhh...!Has He started back and fourth.

Ummm...!Ahhh...! Owe it, does hurt, but it started to feel good, has well, Spoke up Serena blushing. Inuyasha, was trying not to hurt her, at all but just blush at her comment.

Where is my daughter? we need to be heading out now, Spoke up her Mother and Father. let go see, if we can find them.

Kissing...!Moaning...! Inuyasha, was getting more and more close then ever. Man he knew how it felt, well sometime he did masturbate, a lot, but it was nothing like this feeling, he was feeling for Serena right now.

Ahhh...! Inuyasha...! they both, kept staying the other ones names, till Inuyasha was almost there.

Kissing um...!Ahhh...!Serena scream out...! Inuyasha, pushing so hard to where he went off. Ahhh...! Man, that was dam good, Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah, it was good, spoke Serena laying there under him.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...! Scream out Serena's Mother. What are you, doing to my daughter...! Yelled out Her Mother and Father freak out now.

Inuyasha...! Yelled out His Parents surprised by this.

there parent were looking at how Inuyasha, was laying on top of Serena, and it would look like, he hadn't pull out his dick yet.

Oh my god, you stole her Virginity, Yelled Her Father.

Stop Mom, Dad it not has bad has it looks, I wanted Inuyasha to do it with me, this was my choice...! Yelled Serena. Are you trying to get pregnant...! Yelled Her Father.

NO, we used a condom...! Yelled Serena.

Please, calm down, please let us just talk this out, Spoke up Izyoie. not happy with her son, but she knew he love Serena a lot too, and they both were almost grown up, there going to want to have sex now.

Shut up Izyoie, I never want that Mutt, near my daughter again...! Yelled Her Father. But Daddy, Inuyasha my best friend...! Yelled Serena crying.

Look Oliver, calm down, I know what are kids did wasn't right, but it nature, it going to happen sooner or later, and no I'm not happy with my son, right now but freaking out, like that isn't right...! Yelled Inuyasha's father.

Look, I will not allow, her to become pregnant, by you half breed son, I knew I should have follow my in stick, and keep her away from him, and I know what is best for my daughter, and you son, is not it...! Yelled Serena's Father.

Hey...! there isn't anything wrong with my son, your daughter like him, and he like your daughter, but this isn't helping any of us so calm down...! yelled Inuyasha's father.

Let's go, Serena get dress now, you are never to see Inuyasha, again do you hear Me...! Yelled Oliver. Yeah, I agree, Spoke her mother.

Now hold on, this isn't fair...! Yelled Serena. You, get in the car now Yelled Her father.

Has she was about to walk away, she turn around running right to Inuyasha, hugging him. Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha feeling, hurt that he lost her forever. You were the best friend, I ever had and I don't regret anything, that ever happen between us, I love you and I always will, Say's Serena.

I love you too, Serena Spoke up Inuyasha hugging her back. I will never, regret letting you be my first either, replied Inuyasha kissing her back.

Inuyasha's parents, just couldn't be angry with there son, yeah they shouldn't of done it at such a young age, but that life and most of all love, they both thought.

Serena, was pull out of his life forever. till not where he found here working on the island during his Honeymoon, to the wrong girl, it should of been Serena, his bride to walk down that church, not Kagome.

End of flashback.

that it for this chapter hope you enjoyed the chapter.

So what will happen next stay toon and it will be along soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Friendly faces new beginnings

Inuyasha and Serena walk into the room, laughing out loud, Has Inuyasha started acting playful, so be pick Serena, up in his arms holding her close, started kissing her to where, he threw her on the bed, and Serena, started kissing him back hard.

As the door open up, Kagome walk back in seeing them, together made her angry even more.

What the hell, is your promble, Inuyasha, how dear you cheat on me, and we aren't even over yet...! Yelled Kagome. Your not my wife, and I wish, I waited for the right girl, like Serena...! Yelled back Inuyasha pushing away from Serena.

Serena, stood up.

I told you, to stay out of my room...! Yelled Inuyasha. Are room, and 2nd of all your my husband...! Yelled Kagome angry. I think. I should let you talk things out, Spoke up Serena.

It makes scents, to me now, I should have know, has soon has you saw her on the beach the first day we got here, you would want to fuck her, who to say you wouldn't have cheated on me, if I hadn't made that stupid mistake, Replied Kagome. Say what, I would not cheat on you...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Serena felt like, this was getting worst for them both.

I love Serena, but I wouldn't have betray you the same way, you did to me...! Yelled Inuyasha. Serena felt a little hurt now too, but she almost forgot how they got into this, in the first place.

Sorry Inuyasha, maybe we shouldn't see each other, it seem to me that you too do love each other, look everyone makes mistakes, but you two should have dinner and talk things out, Spoke up Serena again getting ready to leave.

Noooooooo...!not again...! Yelled Inuyasha. What...!? Asks both girls.

Serena, I like you, a lot but I can't trust Kagome, anymore she just cheat,s on me all the time, she only like staying with me because, I make money, Say's Inuyasha. Is not...! Yelled Kagome.

But Serena, your the girl, I have always wanted a chance with, and now I'm taken that chance, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Oh Inuyasha, really? Asks Serena smiling too. Yes, it is, Replied Inuyasha taken her hands into his. Has Kagome, cut between them both.

I am still your wife, and I will not allow her, to have you...! Yelled Kagome. Get out...! Yelled Inuyasha. Noooooooo...! Yelled Kagome crying. I don't care, what you think, Kagome I will see you, in court then, to get out of this marriage, Replied Inuyasha angry.

Fine but I hope your father and Mother, take this well, Replied Kagome. Go ahead, Spoke up Inuyasha.

after that she left there room with her bags leaving them be hide.

Now what Inuyasha? Asks Serena. I don't know, but I won't let her win this, Replied Inuyasha. You truly want me, that much Inuyasha? Asks Serena. I do, Replied Inuyasha kissing her.

They both went down to the bed.

that it for this chapter hope you enjoyed the chapter. So what will happen next stay toon and it will be along soon.


End file.
